An Important Date
by AZ1087653
Summary: Important dates are such a way for a reason. Yokozawa finds that he needs to start remembering them.


This is a short story for the fabulous Risque Tendencies for her birthday! I wanted to write her a story with two of her favorite characters, so I hope this makes her smile! Happy Birthday, my friend!

/GG/

An Important Date

"This is for the kid."

Yokozawa stared up at Isaka, giving him a slight glare in the process. He looked at the box of Pocky on his desk and then returned his gaze at Isaka, who was grinning slightly.

"What?" the cheeky bastard asked, smirking. "You think I don't keep tabs on ALL of my subordinates' outside lives?"

If looks could kill then Isaka would have been burned to a cinder, then run over by a steamroller, followed by blown to smithereens by C4. How in the fuck did he know? The raven-haired man blushed, causing his boss to lean down and whisper in his ear. "Though, one thing I have yet to figure out is which part _you_ play in your extracurricular activities."

Tiny hairs on the back of Yokozawa's neck stood on end as he shivered. Good god, Isaka was not just a bastard, he was an ass as well.

"Thank you," he said, ignoring the blatant sexual harassment since he knew Isaka-san would never tell anyone else what he knew. While the owner was rather déclassé, he did keep his secrets and having him on his side could be beneficial. "I am sure she'll appreciate it," Yokozawa whispered, making sure no one was looking at the interaction. Thankfully most people in his department knew better than to pay attention to tsundere's conversations with others.

What he needed to know, though, was why in the hell had Isaka given him a present for Kirishima's kid when the own girl's father would have been a better person to hand a box of sweets to? Sure, Yokozawa was at the Kirishima household quite often, but Zen was there every day. Guess that meant he'd have to swing by and give the kid the gift.

/GG/

Days seemed to get longer and it was with a heavy sigh that Yokozawa, bear of the sales department finally shut off his computer and set off to go home…or to Kirishima's house to give Hiyori a box of chocolate cookies. In truth he wanted to go home and sink into a bath. Who said men couldn't enjoy lounging in the tub the same as some woman? That whole thing on women's activities and men's activities being different was antiquated and didn't belong in existence anymore. Yokozawa, biggest man ever, loved soaking his tired body in a bathtub.

A perverted thought popped into his head at the idea of a bath. One that involved him ramming into Kirishima's tight hole. Yokozawa shook his head and stood up to leave lest he start to harden while in the company of his co-workers. That was something to be avoided at all costs, especially since Isaka seemed to know everything that was happening to him before he himself did.

Yokozawa made his way out of the building and toward his destination. All the while his mind was on why his boss had given him a box of sugar coated carbohydrates to hand over to Hiyo. There had to have been a reason the older man had deemed it necessary to give Kirishima's kid a present. Isaka was a good man, but there was obviously more to it than a random act of kindness.

Takafumi pursed his lips as he walked by a Family Mart and saw more sweets in the window, being eaten by a plump little girl with two pony tails on her head. He almost laughed when he recalled his first attempt at putting Hiyo's hair up in that fashion. That poor kid probably had wanted to cry, but by the grace of all that was holy, she'd kept her cool, even if her hair looked ridiculous.

Of course it wasn't about the hair, it was about the package of candy the child in the window was eating. Obviously Isaka knew something he didn't, and he wanted to make sure to keep up with the girl who had stolen his heart. Yokozawa didn't know what reward the child was supposed to have received, but he was going to make sure he gave her something as well.

After perusing the candy selection, he chose some Meijii chocolate bars. Hiyori liked chocolate well enough and the pieces could be shared with others. It was a logical gift to be sure. Yokozawa wouldn't be lying when he hoped she would offer him a piece.

_My god, _he thought. _What's happening to me that I am actually hoping a brat shares candy with me?_

He shook his head and continued on his way.

/GG/

Moments after ringing the doorbell the sale's manager heard feet making noise toward the door. Within seconds the noise stopped and the door was flung open by the girl herself. She had a cheery expression on her face as she grabbed Takafumi's hand and pulled him into the apartment.

"Onii-san, you came!" she all but cried. "I'm glad since father said you mightn't show up today!"

"Uh…" Yokozawa didn't know how to respond to her exertion. She was obviously excited about something. Isaka was a genius and had saved him from utter embarrassment. "Here," he mumbled, handing her the boxes of candies.

The girl took the candy and eyed him, confused. "What are these for, Onii-san?" she asked, causing Yokozawa to wonder.

"They're for you," he replied, lamely, not sure how else to respond.

"I gathered that, but what for?" she persisted, causing the older man to feel rather uncomfortable. What in the fuck had Isaka gotten him into?

"I just…"

He didn't get the chance to answer. "I'm teasing you! I wanted to do something special for you today, too, Onii-san," Hiyori said. "It's the anniversary of the day we met!" she beamed, "but you beat me to it!"

It had never dawned on the man that the kid would remember such a date, especially since he'd had no clue it was _their_ anniversary. Yokozawa felt himself blush more at the fact that Hiyori was recalling such an important date than when Zen had him on his back and moaning in a wanton way.

"Happy Anniversary, Hiyori," he said, a small smile etching on his face. Yokozawa saw Kirishima standing in the doorway, a gleam in his eyes. There was a chance that his lover had gotten Isaka to remind him via the Pocky, but it was also a possibility that Isaka was the creepiest man in existence. Either way he was going to remember this date for the rest of his life.


End file.
